


此等暴行闻所未闻见所未见

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia：Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 大约是类似于17世纪的宫廷设定黑桃KQ，跟19世纪的国设穿插进行的故事，各位阅读愉快！





	此等暴行闻所未闻见所未见

01

1868年，皇后广场。

离奇，只能说是离奇，美国无法理解眼前的局面。这原本是一场私会，英国谨慎地选了一家不起眼的小旅馆，他们用化名入住，也确定过了没有人跟踪。几刻钟前，他和英国喝着红茶，玩了几局扑克牌。由于那壶茶加了朗姆酒，英国有些薄醉，他也是，身体发热，眼神迷离，顺然而然，性欲便如同壁炉里越烧越旺的火一般窜了上来。

非常容易理解的一个夜晚，不过是做爱罢了。

可是，就在美国掐着英国的腰，把高热鼓涨而临近喷发的阴茎捅进他抬高的屁股里，准备将第三股精液悉数射进去的时候，英国的喘息变得十分奇怪。或许是刺激到了他的敏感点，当时被欲望支配着的美国只是这么想着，继续挺胯撞上英国发红的身体。

作为国家，在性上面有好有坏。尽管他们无法轻易与普通人发生关系，但是如果性伴侣也是国家，就不用担忧避孕套这个问题。像美国这样欲望旺盛的年轻国家，先不说性欲，那带着少年气的占有欲必定是无法让他乱交的。因而，搞到了英国总是令他非常满足，他享受填满英国的感觉，也相信对方这种经验丰富的国家会喜欢（当然，仅仅是美国单方面的想法）。

一如既往，美国抽出阴茎时，粘稠的乳白液体被牵扯了出来，小部分沿着美国那尺寸与年纪不符的性器官落到床单上，更多的部分从英国发红的股缝往腿根淌了下去。

与英国相处了比任何人类伴侣都要长的时间，他大概搞清了这个多雨岛国的曲折复杂的性格。或许大多数人对英国的印象都是冷漠疏离，但亲近的人都知道，他其实很容易脸红，意外地有着可爱的一面。按以往的经验，这时英国会骂他混蛋并命令他清理干净，美国则会捧起他发热的脸颊，吻上那张恶毒的嘴，心情大好地去准备毛巾和清水。

问题就出在这里。

背后位的缘故，美国在头脑清醒前不知道英国的身上发生了这么可怕的事。抽插停下的那一刻，他松开了英国的身体。英国竟然径直倒在了床上，一动不动。美国看着他轻微起伏着的肩胛骨，以为他只是累倒了，直到雪白的床单被鲜血染红。

“英国！”美国将他翻过来，看见英国的胸口出现了一道像是被剑制造出来的伤口。

好在他已经是经历过枪林弹雨的美利坚了，面对突发事件，反应不比战争时期慢。美国迅速地找来了药箱和绷带，给英国止血和治疗。他上绷带的动作很快，虽然他的手因为关切英国而微微颤抖着，但不影响他完成最后一步的打结。英国陷入了昏迷状态，美国握着他的手，咬紧了牙关，然后他贴近英国的胸口，心跳声令他放下心来。

房间里安静了半分钟，美国在思考。

在遭遇攻击的这段时间里，他一直和英国待在一起。壁炉是实心的，没有藏着暗门，就算有，氧气也不够让敌人躲在那里这么久。暗蓝色墙壁上虽然挂着一把金色的剑，但只是装饰用的。唯一的一扇窗户也被英国关得严严实实，他还谨慎地将柜子移动到了窗户边，往上面放了个花瓶，要是有人推开窗户，装了白玫瑰的花瓶就会被砸碎，提醒他们。房东太太没有来过，女仆也没有来过。

实在是，太离奇了。

美国检查房间，没有放过任何一个角落，但还是一无所获。这时他猛地意识到，他还没有清理英国的身体。不仅如此，他都没注意到匆匆穿在身上的衬衫是英国的，纽扣已经崩掉了几颗。难怪下楼去要绷带和药箱的时候，那个叫苏珊的女孩满脸通红。也不怪英国喊我小鬼了，美国懊恼地想着，换上自己的衣服，起身去盛清水。

回来的时候他看见英国皱起了眉毛，还是没有醒来。绷带从英国的胸口一直缠到腰间，也许是伤口太深，有的地方渗出了血迹。啊，这真的是，太离奇了，直观来看，英国就像是被他操坏了似的，他感到十分羞愧。而绑带旁那被他咬红了的乳首，加剧了他的羞愧。这会儿，美利坚竟然如纯情少年一般，脸红了。

快点醒来，快点醒来，英国，告诉我这是怎么一回事。

美国小心地抬高英国的一条腿，往他大腿下垫了一个小枕头。由于没找到毛巾，他就拿手帕来应付了。食指和中指带着手帕探进英国热而湿的肠道，美国感觉自己脸上的热度已经延伸到脖子了。天啊，他觉得自己猪狗不如，英国受伤了他还射得这么尽兴。精液浸透了浅色的手帕，美国以赎罪的态度仔细清理着，结果，他看见手帕的一角用金线绣了玫瑰，啊，英国送给他的。

噢，上帝，请让英国原谅我吧。

02

Six、seven、eight……do！

这突然闯入的音符害得阿尔弗雷德要重新数一遍了，金烛台上一共立着六支蜡烛，他在数蜡烛柱身上凝固的蜡滴，才数到第二支，就被亚瑟弹出来的愤怒给打断了。阿尔弗雷德换了一只手来端烛台，一道阴影晃过琴谱，亚瑟显然注意到了，他的心情可能因此变得更糟。

这里的一切都表明，黑桃国的摄政王正在生气。印着金色花纹的深蓝墙壁本就令这个房间十分昏暗，再加上墙壁上的蜡烛没有点燃，缀满流苏的窗帘也挡住了月光，就更加黑得阴郁。在工作桌上，除了一个金色小桶占据的地方之外，铺满了稿纸，每张都被红墨水浸得乱七八糟。旁边的矮桌上，茶壶的保温措施已经失效，托盘上的各类点心也没有动过。更能直面察觉到情绪的是，亚瑟正在弹的曲子是一首满含诅咒与谩骂的小调。

一小时前，阿尔弗雷德为了缓和他与亚瑟持续了好几天的争吵，决定去探探亚瑟的心情。他想办法拿到了仆人穿的衣服，胁迫王宫的管家与他互换身份，让霍华德替他读一会那些枯燥无味的书，他好从书房中脱身出来。之后，凭借着对回荡在长廊里的过时小调的认知，他打赌亚瑟是在弹琴，就端着烛台循声进了这间屋子。阿尔弗雷德站在钢琴旁，悄悄给亚瑟照亮琴谱。他猜亚瑟已经知道进来的是他了，因为他才站了不到一分钟，亚瑟就翻动了琴谱，弹的曲子从优雅的天鹅成了凶恶的松鸡。而阿尔弗雷德一想开口为自己辩解，就会有一个刺耳的音调恐吓他。

我该怎么挽救手足之情？阿尔弗雷德对着六个金色光晕提问，回应他的只有烛光的闪动。如今老国王已经不在他身边，失去了调停者，他只能直面冲突。可惜，亚瑟丝毫没有被阿尔弗雷德端了一个小时烛台的赎罪给打动。

叩，叩叩，叩。

亚瑟听到了敲门声，他皱着眉从琴凳上站起来，往门口走去，而阿尔弗雷德还在原地重新数蜡烛上凝固的蜡滴。

一封信从门下的缝隙中滑了进来，亚瑟弯腰捡起那封信，撕开封口的猩红火漆，上面印着的狮子图案裂成两半。乳白色信纸上只有一句话，变革之潮正在喧沸。他迅速扫过，记住了一个名字。那个名字由金红的墨水写出，笔尖划过纸张，留下一道道裂缝，岩浆从缝隙里淌出，流动着，燃烧着，警示着。

“发生什么了吗？亚瑟。”

这时，阿尔弗雷德朝门口走了过来。

“一个朋友邀请我参加宴会，”亚瑟转身，正好迎上阿尔弗雷德的视线，他看见他的弟弟脸上带着惊讶，“我没兴趣。”

亚瑟将叠成两半的信纸放到蜡烛上，金红的火爬上乳白的纸，迅速烧出棕色和黑色。阿尔弗雷德还想说什么，但亚瑟已经走到了桌边，将信丢进了桌上的桶里，新的灰烬和桶底厚厚的灰烬融汇在一起，但是阿尔弗雷德看不见。

“你……”

“怎么，你在惊讶我居然开口跟你说话了？”亚瑟看见阿尔弗雷德脸上的犹疑，这太明显了，对成为国王不利，“情绪不要显露在脸上，阿尔弗雷德，过不了多久你就要登基，而黑桃国的外交和谈判向来是令人敬畏的，到时候你也要具备这些能力，回书房去学习，不用管我的心情。”

“不行，我必须要说。”阿尔弗雷德将烛台放在桌上，站在亚瑟面前，直视着他。“在你眼里我还是个小鬼，但是啊，我也有看得清楚的东西，你老是把关心你的人推得远远的，我觉得这样不好，为什么不答应那个朋友的邀请呢？多多少少也相信一下其他人，哥哥。”

这几乎直面攻击了亚瑟。我确实孤独，你也确实还年轻啊，不知道我在对付的是什么。亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德，发觉他似乎又长高了。

03

英国在第二天的下午醒来了，难得没有被美国沉甸甸的手臂给压着。

至于事态的后续，不要想得太简单，还远远没到结束的时候。 英国昏迷之后，美国没有联系英国政府来接人。三年前，帕默斯顿勋爵的去世让他为数不多的英国朋友更少了。现在，没有了阿尔伯特亲王的帮助，惊动女王更不是什么好选择，恐怕他还会被赶出伦敦。王宫里负责抓老鼠的男孩哈斯跟他关系不错，美国写了封信，编上了一堆话来给英国换取几天的空闲时间。他翻出英国行李里的火漆印章，封上口，付钱让人送去了哈斯那里。之后，他一直待在旅馆里，关注着英国的情况。

美国本来在往手枪里装子弹，床上一有动静，他就走了过去。

“英国！你醒了，身体怎么样？我帮你处理过伤口了。”

“这里是……”英国撑起身体，伤口处传来尖锐的痛感，他的眉毛皱在一起，手伸向了胸口。

“我们还在旅馆里，要喝水吗？”

“嗯……”

“你身上的伤口很深，别乱动，”美国倒水递给英国，然后拿来一个枕头塞在英国背后，让他可以靠在床上，“饿吗？有烤山鹑和葡萄酒，噢，你想喝红茶我也可以试着泡一下，只要你不嫌弃的话……”英国的沉默令美国有些疑惑，“英国？”

“英国？我叫做英国吗？”

“什么！！！”

“我记不太清了……”

“那，那你也不知道昨天晚上你突然受伤是怎么回事吗？”美国终于有机会问这个问题。

“恐怕是的，谢谢你帮我包扎，你是我的朋友吗？”

“不，不，比朋友更深入一点……”他有点不知所措。

“伴侣？”

“等、等等等等，你不会是在想戏弄我吧！英国！”

“嗯？”

看见那双绿眼睛里的迷惑，美国知道英国是真的忘记了。

“啊，好吧，兄弟，是兄弟。”

“兄弟啊……”

“你想起什么了吗？”

“没有，但是感觉很熟悉。”

“算了，先吃点东西吧。”

“好的。”

这样顺从的英国令美国感到很不自在，他有点后悔自己用兄弟来形容他们的关系了，隔三差五就滚上床的兄弟真的很超出啊！不论如何，现在的首要目的是让英国想起来他是谁，不然他的麻烦就大了，先不说操英国的意识体化身，光是欺骗女王和窝藏国家就够他受的了。美国这样想着，将盛着食物的盘子、葡萄酒和杯子放上小餐桌，端到了英国的床上。

“啊，等等，还是不要喝酒了，我去给你泡茶。”

“谢谢你，弟弟。”

“弟……弟弟……”美国感到背后发凉，他端起小餐桌上的葡萄酒，去泡茶了。

正因如此，美国没有看见“英国”的神色转变。就在美国转身的瞬间，他脸上的笑就消失得一干二净，变成了一种阴沉可怕的表情。等美国离开房间去泡茶，他甚至从床上跳了下来，完全不像个伤患的样子，昂着头，以一种傲慢的姿态审视着房间。

04

黑桃国原本的国王是突然离世的，留下唯一的儿子，16岁的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。当时辅助国王操劳国事的大臣们，倒也没有乱成一团，因为摄政王的人选早就定好了。那时候亚瑟·柯克兰也不过20岁，他不是王室的血脉。4岁的时候，亚瑟展现出了优秀的魔法天赋，一度成为黑桃国市民们热议的话题。与年龄不符的出色才能，让他受到了国王的青睐，成为了王室的养子。

国王仁慈宽厚，只身一人的亚瑟毫不犹豫地答应了他，进入王室既能保护自己，又能慢慢查清自己的身份，对一个没有父母的小孩来说，是个巨大的转机。

命运确实站在了亚瑟身后，他一路畅通无阻，接受王室的培养，顺利地站到了这个国家最顶端的人群中间。他的老师是这个国家德高望重的Jack，不仅教他学习魔法，还诱导出了他的军事才能，是数一数二的好老师。可惜的是，王耀只教了亚瑟15年，就突然从这个国家消失了，谁也不知道他去了哪，Jack一职便一直空着。

王耀离开的时候，阿尔弗雷德15岁，他干了一件更奇特的事。

没有了老师之后，就一直是亚瑟教阿尔弗雷德，19岁的他比得上这座宫殿的任何一个人。的确如此，一年前，梅花国一战，他带着伤亡不大的士兵凯旋，那天，高高的拱门之下，骑在马上的他将胜利带到黑桃国。亚瑟稚气尚存的脸上还有血痕，人群在欢呼，贵族们躲在城堡的阴影里咬牙切齿。

阿尔弗雷德年幼的时候一直是崇拜亚瑟的，可是，到了荷尔蒙开始涌动的青春期，他看亚瑟的眼神渐渐地变了。这变化在王耀离开后不久就显现了出来，亚瑟一对一的教导让他们的关系更亲密，也使得那件事发生了。

一个夜晚，亚瑟心血来潮想要试探一下阿尔弗雷德将魔法练习到了什么程度，就悄悄进入了他的房间。亚瑟故意让自己带着杀气，等待阿尔弗雷德发现他，这样的话测验就合格了。然而，他隐藏在窗帘后，看到了不可思议的一幕。

月光从窗户流进房间，将阿尔弗雷德的动作照得清清楚楚。

男孩喘着，一只手拿着亚瑟的手帕放在唇边，另一只手抚慰着火热的阴茎。啊，啊，他在自慰，忍耐已久，蠢蠢欲动，终于经受不住诱惑了似的，靠着那一点点亚瑟的气味，闻着、舔着、动着。高潮地时候，他将精液射在了手帕上，然后颓然倒下，紧紧抓着被子，不甘心地啜泣了起来。

“亚瑟……亚瑟……”

“我在这里。”可怜的孩子，亚瑟从窗帘后走出，来到了床边。

“什么时候……”阿尔弗雷德猛地坐起。

“我本来想检测一下你的，对不起。”

“你看到了……”

“没事的，阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟坐到床边，拿起那块脏兮兮的手帕，把阿尔弗雷德滴到了小腹上的残余精液擦干净，帮他穿上了裤子，“是我忘了教你，不要哭，这对一个15岁男孩来说是很正常的。”

“可是……可是……”

“手帕我会清理干净，安心睡觉吧，阿尔。”

“谢谢你，哥哥。”

太迟钝了，你完全搞错了。阿尔弗雷德不甘心地在亚瑟的怀抱里擦掉眼泪，提出了一个要求。

“我想要晚安吻……”

“好。”

亚瑟拂开阿尔弗雷德额上的金发，准备留下一个轻轻的吻。然而，仿佛要灼伤他，阿尔弗雷德吻在了他的唇上。

那之后亚瑟没有回应他，他们的关系逐渐变得恶劣起来。阿尔弗雷德的反抗体现在方方面面，他厌恶极了被当成一个孩子，亚瑟特意给他上性教育的课，但是，听到那些枯燥无聊的知识复述，他永远只有一个想法，还不如真枪实弹地来上一晚。随着阿尔弗雷德的叛逆，以及亚瑟的性格转变，他们的争端越来越多。

国王有时会担当调停者，但是，谁也没想到，一年后，他们的好父亲永远地离开了。又是一个坏消息，保护着他们的男人倒下了，随之而去的是伤心过度的皇后，以及他们在王宫里的权利的保障。失去了养父母和老师，亚瑟几乎是本能地想要保护阿尔弗雷德，当然，还有他自己。他还年轻，有逆反企图的贵族随着会出现。一旦被人抓住把柄，掉进陷阱，他和阿尔弗雷德都不会有好下场。幸运的是国王早早地留下了遗愿，让亚瑟当上了摄政王，在阿尔弗雷德20岁之前，替他治理国家。逐渐忙碌的亚瑟几乎忘了阿尔弗雷德的那个吻，他不再在乎，比起这个，安全和稳定才是首要的。亚瑟抛弃了过去的爱好，园艺、缝纫，或者与精灵交流，似乎都被他看做了漏洞。表面上看来，他迅速成长成了出色的成年人，不谈论自己，不外露感情，不喜形于色，用冰冷的铁拳保护着王室。

四年安稳无事地过去了，谁也想不到，就在阿尔弗雷德即将登上王位的时候，一个姓氏摧毁了一切。

05

“我想尽快想起来，可以请你多跟我说些我的事吗？”

“当然没问题。”美国收拾好小餐桌，做了完全可以的手势。

“昨天我们就在公园野餐，不知道你记不记得，果酱是你自己做的。”

“我还会做果酱吗？”

“比你做的司康饼要好得多。”

“哦，我想去我们野餐的地方看看。”

圣詹姆斯公园跟皇后广场只隔了一条街，美国看了一眼怀表，现在才两点多，时间很充足，但是，美国担心英国的伤势能不能出门走动。

“但是你的伤还没好。”

“这点伤不算什么。”

“咦，难道你知道自己可以自愈吗？是不是想起来了什么。”

“我不知道，我们可以自愈？”

“嗯，因为我们是国家，不会像普通人那样会生老病死。”

“我或许还记得这个吧。”

美国点了点头，他从篮子里拿出女仆熨烫好了的衣服，递给了英国，昨天晚上，这些衣服全都乱七八糟地散在地毯上，有些还皱得一塌糊涂。要是平常的英国，绝对会生气的。“这是你的衣服，要我帮……”美国将衣服递给英国。

“我自己来穿吧。”英国接过衣服，从床上下来。昨晚，因为美国怕牵扯到伤口，他的下身是赤裸的，“嗯……”

“怎么了吗？”

“你可以转过去吗？”

美国突然反应过来，走到了窗户边，对啊，现在他们是普通兄弟，不是会互相摸对方阴茎的那种。老天，早知道他就不来英国了，他看向了窗外。楼下，帕克街上正在啄着面包屑的鸽子都比他要快活。应付一个白纸一般的英国，比应付色情的那个要难多了。

几分钟后，英国穿好了衣服，里三件外三件的派头和只穿了衬衫、吊带裤，外加粗犷的外套和领巾的美国站在一起，简直是两个世界的人。比起兄弟，似乎更像雇主和部下的关系。当然，没人想得到，他们是性伴侣，现在就连英国都忘了。

“别忘了你的帽子和手杖，你最爱这些老古董了。”

‘“好的。”

OH MY GOD，又是这样的回答，美国开始怀念那个脾气坏的英国了。

两人下楼，出了旅馆，迎面而来的是街道的气味，并不好闻。走出了帕克街，这气味仍然没有消散。美国在转角处的法式蛋糕店买了两个奶油蛋糕，店主热情地朝他们说着“Bonjewer”,将又黏又甜的蛋糕用厚纸卷包成锥形，递给了他。美国将其中一个塞到英国手中，观察着英国的反应。英国只是默默地接住，尝了一口，然后对他道谢——不出意料，法式蛋糕店他都可以接受了。天啊，我不接受！美国在内心为英国的变化呐喊。

“怎么了，你看起来有点奇怪。”

“没什么，我就是在想你连花里胡哨的法式蛋糕店都没意见了，脑子是真出了问题。”

“挺不错的，还可以喂鸽子。”

“亲近动物这一点没变！”

“哪里变了？”

“那家法式蛋糕店，你一次都没进去过，哈哈哈。”

“我讨厌蛋糕吗？”

“不，你讨厌法国，甚至还向女王提出过要驱逐那些蛋糕店。”

“女王？”

“这个国家的Queen，你是看着她从小女孩长大的，你应该也忘了。”

“这里也有Queen啊……”

“你说什么？”美国没有听清英国的低语。

“没什么，其他的东西也都告诉我吧，我好像想起了什么。”

“没问题，交给HERO我！”

“英雄？”

“啊，这不重要！”

穿过皇后广场，人流变多了，大多数是往圣乔治街走的，大概是要去威斯敏斯特大桥，在那里可以看到大本钟，外国观光客常去的地方。美国看见英国在观察着那些人，换做平常肯定已经咒骂起来了，保守派的顽固真实是不容小觑的。

一路上，英国问了他很多东西，美国一一回答。从前的英国耐心回答他的问题，现在对调了。

06

锈红色的水淌在泥泞之中，四周黑黢黢一片，寂静无声。前来食腐肉的乌鸦落在尸体堆上，它收起凌乱的翅膀，张开了尖锐的喙。毋庸置疑，鸟类是乱葬之地的国王，所有因阴谋而葬送了生命的叛党，死后任由它们统治。

嘀嗒……

圆形波纹一圈接着一圈地在水面荡开，值得警戒的是，这微澜的动静不是这里唯一的活物所制造的，那只饱腹一顿的乌鸦已经飞上了树枝，正在梳理羽毛。剩下的是什么？白骨，断肢，还有僵硬了才不久的尸首。

滴嗒，滴嗒。

水声逐渐清晰，在那堆苍白冰冷的死人中间，一只浸在血水里的手抬了起来，接着，是沉闷的喘气声，像呻吟，像低吼，随着身体的苏醒而骤然升高——是生命发出的声音。他直起了腰，坐在尸体堆上。乌鸦尖锐的叫声划破寂静，飞上了天空，消失在阴霾后。前国王受惊逃跑，现在，他是国王。

国王，站了起来，低头看着自己十指张开的双手。这双手沾着血污，却没有伤口。他又看向自己的胸膛，马甲和衬衫显然是被刀或剑给狠狠划破了，力道足以在他肋骨上方留下深深的伤口，然而，他看见那里的皮肤完好无损。他又活动了一下身体，没有疼痛，感官接收到的信息是：身上浸满了血的礼服正沉沉地拖着他的身体。他环顾四周，尸体遍地的场面并没有让他改变神情，那张脸虽然因为轮廓而不显得严厉，但半眯的眼睛和紧抿的嘴唇带来了刻薄的疏离感。

抬头望向被树枝遮挡着的天空，阴云倒映在他的眼睛里，游离着，如同流淌在湖水上。

这片树林苦寒，裹着雨一样的浓雾，无法分辨现在是傍晚还是暗夜。当马蹄蹬着地面的声音传来的时候，他警惕地转头看了一眼。这种时候会出现在尸体遍地的地方的人，想必是帮不了他的。没有时间了，来不及去确定现在是什么情况。为了不在泥泞上留下脚印，他小心翼翼地踩着一具又一具的尸体，躲进了树林深处。

“停！”

马上的男人才是这片土地上真正的国王，他紧皱着眉，焦急万分地从马上跳下来，身后跟着的佩剑的护卫们也停了下来。还来得及，还来得及，还来得及，他闯进这个乱葬岗，脸上沾着血污，狼狈至极。

“阿尔弗雷德陛下，让我们来！”

“不！谁也别跟来。”

阿尔弗雷德走到尸体堆中，翻过一具又一具还未腐烂的尸体，查看他们的脸。不是，不是，还是不是。他喘着气，不相信自己找不到，不相信自己已经来晚了一步，不相信亚瑟没能从诡计之中活下来。克洛诺斯在上，赶紧让我找到他。

事实很残酷，无论他怎么翻找，都找不到他的哥哥。

脱力一般地跪在地上，双手撑着浸透了血腥味的泥土，阿尔弗雷德咬紧了牙，几乎要把自己咬出血来。沦落到被叛党当棋子利用的他，帮助叛党铲除最大的敌人摄政王的他，亲手将亚瑟定罪送进监狱的他，就算醒悟过来，积蓄力量暗中反击叛党，企图挽回失去的一切，错误也无法抹消，命运让他来迟一步并不残忍。

阿尔弗雷德想大喊亚瑟的名字，在他的血液中沸腾的悔意、愤怒，还有痛苦，几乎就要支配着他让他失去控制了。但是不行，身后还有黑桃国的护卫们，一个国王必须有一个国王的担当。直到今天，20岁的阿尔弗雷德才体会到在亚瑟身上压了4年的沉重感。最终，冲击在他身体里的种种情绪还是击溃了他，老师离开、父母去世的时候，他都还是个孩子，现在不一样了，他捶向地面，水花随着蓝色的魔法光芒溅起。

“亚瑟——！！！”阿尔弗雷德发泄般地大喊出声。

躲在树后的他侧身看了一眼外面的情况，结果就看到了一张熟悉的脸，只是那张脸上的表情，他从没有见过。即使他也经历过一场雨，但也没有见过那么绝望的表情，像是被压垮了，但是又必须要站稳。亚瑟，这个名字，似乎很久没被叫过了。

这里发生了什么？或许走出去就能知道，他这么想着。

07

“绞刑，那是什么？”

“一种处决方式，监狱会把杀人犯吊死，这里是死刑执行场。”美国把最后一口蛋糕扔进嘴里，舔掉手上的奶油，将厚纸卷扔掉。

“我们昨天在死刑执行场野餐？”

“OH!”美国拍拍手，食物碎屑落到地上，吸引来了几只鸽子，“Sorry,sorry,我说错了，应该是'曾经是‘，圣詹姆斯公园最后执行的一次绞刑（1844）都是二十多年前了。”

穿过鸟笼步道（Birdcage Walk）从南边进入公园的半小时里，美国吃掉了他和英国的两块蛋糕。从蛋糕店出来不久后，英国把他的蛋糕给了他，美国就一边想着英国以前说过的那句”体面的先生应该在酒店，至少是在百货商店里吃餐盘中的蛋糕”，一边吃完了它。

下午的天气意外地很不错，金色阳光洒在草坪上，给撑着阳伞的小姐们和她们的宠物狗蒙上了一层光晕。那些狗里，其中一只欢快地跑向了美国。美国便暂时中断了给英国做公园的介绍，蹲下身去迎接他的狗朋友。

“派派！”

“汪！”金毛犬用舌头舔美国的脸。

“很痒的，好了好了，乖狗狗。”美国拍拍它的头，“快回到你主人身边去吧，今天不能跟你一起玩。”

“汪汪！”大狗跑回了不远处的树荫下，它的主人注意到了美国，微笑着朝他轻轻挥手。

“英国的女孩是真的很可爱啊。”美国朝那边大挥手臂。

“英国的女孩？你指的是，她跟我有什么关系吗？”

“天啊，你真的忘得好彻底。”美国揉了揉头发，继续和英国往前走。

“England…England…你告诉我这是我的名字，我到底是什么身份？”

“国家，你是一个国家。我也是一个国家，美国，你同文同种的弟弟，在旅馆的时候我就告诉过你了，我们不是普通的人类。”

“对不起，美国，我现在才理解‘国家’的意义。”

“别道歉别道歉，是我忘了跟你解释了，一直在讲周围的环境，”美国对英国竖起拇指，“昨天我们是从白金汉宫那个方向来这里的，现在我们走去那边，看到熟悉的景色，你肯定能想起来什么的！”他自信满满地笑了。

“好。”

圣詹姆斯公园是赏鸟圣地，圣詹姆斯公园湖、鸭岛、西岛是水禽的天堂，鹈鹕和天鹅随处可见，它们在下午三点准时享受饲养员的喂食。美国带着英国来到了连接湖两岸的人行桥上，这里可以眺望到西面的白金汉宫，他准备好让英国大吃一惊了。嘿，兄弟，那就是你住的地方。现在英国失去了记忆，绝对会惊讶的。

“我……住在那里吗？”还没等美国开口说话，英国就抬起手臂，用手杖的尖端指着远处的宫殿。

“太狡猾了，怎么这个时候就想起来了。”美国靠在桥边，一只手搭在栏杆上，摇晃着，“我本来还想说出来让你吃一惊的。”

“哼。”英国带着笑意，轻哼了一声。“我猜的。”

“你笑什么！”

“没什么，我大概想起了一些事。”

湖岸有个拿着三脚架与照相机的男人，他是个业余摄影师，就像所有其他的业余摄影师一样，如巫师一般热情、同疯子一般癫狂。美国看见几位女士正站在摄影师的相机前，戴着蕾丝边手套的手臂举在头顶，按着宽边软帽。当鸽子振颤着翅膀飞落在她们的帽子上时，摄影师低头在罩子下来回移动，使用相机将她们定格成照片。

“我们去照相吧！”美国提议道。

客观来看，美国永远擅长将眼下的危机转化成快乐，他提出这个建议并不是心血来潮，事实上，他不止一次向英国提议过一起照张相，得到的回复都是拒绝。英国更倾向于请人画油画肖像，伯恩·琼斯或者加百列·罗塞蒂，这些复兴传统的拉斐尔前派（Pre-Raphaelites Brotherhood）。而对于这种从英吉利海峡漂流过来的机器，英国把它照出来的东西称作“精神幻象”。

美国就不一样，他参观过一个摄影师的工作室，在黑屋子里，他在红灯下看着那些图像在浅浅的化学液洗相池里变成照片。拿到那张照片的时候，他仿佛回到了1851年的水晶宫，感受到了令他舒畅的喜悦。那时，看着来自北美的收割机与欧洲老国的轨道蒸汽牵引机、高速汽轮船、起重机一同展览，他确切地感到了自己是一个独立国家。完全一致，就是那种喜悦感。

“照相？”

“待会再跟你解释，跟我来！”美国扬起嘴角，拉着英国跑起来，拍完照的女孩们正要离开，他们赶得上这个空档。

英国握着手杖的手按着高帽的边缘，在美国的牵引下小跑着，他抬头，正好看见阳光顺着美国的金发流下，落到他的肩膀上，淌到他们牵在一起的手上。好像，真的太像了，英国这么想着。这很好，只要“想起”这个世界的规则，他就不用再担心什么了。这具身体的治愈能力比他预料中的还要强，就算被鲁莽的美国拉着，也没有觉得痛。

“这位先生，可以给我们合影吗？”

“当然！当然！”

美国幸运地从路人那里买上了半便士的鸟食，好让鸽子被吸引到摄影师选定的镜头之中。他把英国带到镜头前，从后面揽住他的肩膀，自己先笑了。很快，他注意到英国面无表情，便做了个手势，让摄影师待会再拍。

“试着笑一笑，英国。”

“好。”

瞧，美国轻松地让他们合上了一张照，而且英国还是笑着的。本来，美国以为还要等上一个世纪才能跟英国实现一张合照。现在，因为英国的失忆，这个愿望实现了。一个世纪后，或者要不了那么久，照片就能在任何地方都合适被复制，这张片会因为是第一张国家与国家的合照而成为艺术品，被放在画框里展示，也不是不可能的。

“拍好了，等照片寄到我们的旅馆，你就知道这是什么了。”

“接下来我们要到那座宫殿里去吗？”英国问道。

“不！绝对不能去！”

‘’怎么了？”

“还不是你们那位女王啊！你跟我在一起的时候变成了这个样子，维多利亚怕是要把我丢进监狱里去。”

“监狱……”

“想起来什么了吗？”

英国摇了摇头。

“一定是因为相同的景色太单调，刺激不了你的脑袋……”美国把双手别在脑后，“我们把西面逛完，就去吃晚饭吧。”他吹起一支《油布夹克》，继续跟英国逛花园，过了几分钟，美国不吹这支水手歌曲了，换上了一首欢快的。

08

此等暴行，此等暴行。正派人士遭受重击，叛党余孽逍遥法外。纵观整个黑桃国史，也没有出现过如此狡猾的敌人。明智的旁观者都看得出来，整件事不能怪罪在阿尔弗雷德身上。对于一个经验不足、涉世未深，又深受保护的年轻人来说，实在是情有可原。毕竟，连早早投入贵族争端之中的亚瑟，都没能识破敌人的诡计。

最早发现端倪的是王耀，早在梅花国一战，亚瑟凯旋的时候，他就在着手调查了。那时候，线索只是战俘身上的纹身。他做出了“间谍”和“通敌”的猜想，不动声色地探查敌人的真面目。作为亚瑟的老师，在那之后他也开始潜移默化地让亚瑟见识到王室里的暗波汹涌，提前训练亚瑟在这方面的直觉。

那一年老国王还安然无事，人们沉浸在和平的假象中，满是破绽。除了感觉敏锐的王耀之外，没有人觉得周围有什么问题。况且，无端陷入恐慌之中，或者费心费力去排查所谓的间谍，其中的利益微乎其微。

几个月后，王耀从信任的人那里得到了消息，梅花国的奸细抓到了。为了不打草惊蛇，他孤注一掷，只身前往接应地。心急坏事，他掉进了陷阱之中。

王耀失踪之后，作为他的学生，他第一个意识到了事情的真相。老师一定是在调查看不见的敌人，他不是背信弃义，会突然离开王室的人。怀着这份信念，亚瑟也开始悄悄寻找真相，他不仅要查出王耀落到了什么人手中，还要查出王耀在调查的是什么人。他要替王耀保护好这个对他有恩有义的王室。

由于亚瑟从前查自己的身份时积累过经验，他迅速地摸清了王耀调查此事时的关系网。但是，他不能轻举妄动，因为这些人中，肯定存在那么几个叛徒，害得王耀失踪了，所以不能全部信任。

在这期间，他和阿尔弗雷德的关系迅速变成了以前他和王耀的关系，白天他把王耀教给他的东西教给阿尔弗雷德，晚上他琢磨手中的线索。心思都放在这上面之后，他鲜少揣摩阿尔弗雷德的心思，谁知道他的弟弟正在性方面上迷惘。形成了逻辑清晰的思维模式的亚瑟并没有从感性上看待阿尔弗雷德吻他嘴的事，只当是阿尔弗雷德缺少性教育。

现实也没有时间让他投身情爱，国王与皇后相继去世，让他更加确信，这不是巧合，敌人是真实存在的，下一个目标就是阿尔弗雷德。当大臣们宣布，摄政王的位置是他的的时候，他如释负重，太好了，这样他就有力量来反击。

当局者迷，实际上，摄政王比王储的威胁要大得多。阿尔弗雷德还年轻，除掉摄政王之后，轻松地就能让他做任人操纵的傀儡国王。可惜亚瑟不知道保护自己，他孤单坎坷地长大，有了牵绊就绝不会让它遭到破坏。即使他知道自己也处于危险之中，仍然选择首先保证阿尔弗雷德的安全。他安插亲信，监视王宫的每一处，往来的信件不计其数。

把柄便落下了。

虽然亚瑟每次都会将信烧得干干净净，但还是有火漆残留下来，这里一点，那里一点，拼出了柯克兰家族的家徽，狮子。印章的图案本来是他的亲信挑选的，这种细枝末节实在难以调查，没想到与柯克兰沾上了边。这个姓氏毁掉了亚瑟的一切努力，因为就连他本人，这么多年都不知道他的全名叫做亚瑟·柯克兰。

柯克兰，那个被掩埋的魔法家族，在五十年前的战争年代贡献了整个家族的力量，他们失去了太多太多，剩下的人在战火中消失在了黑桃国与梅花国的国界线上。梅花国从来都是黑桃国的劲敌，战败之后，悄悄地策反悲痛的柯克兰们，埋下了第二次战争的火种。

战争从未结束，和平从未降临。掉以轻心的黑桃国，在数十年后付出了沉痛的代价。

亚瑟被叛党反咬一口，以姓氏的理由将他安上背叛者的头衔，王室最强的力量就这么被锁在了监狱之中。阿尔弗雷德不敢相信，他十分犹豫，为亚瑟争取了一段时间。漫长的几月后，等待亚瑟的将是死刑。那段时间，阿尔弗雷德焦躁得无法入睡。亚瑟的爱蒙蔽了他，该成长的时候他没有好好让自己成长，到了关键时刻，他只得赶着自己去读、去学、去查，并等待转机。

奇迹般地，王耀回到了王室，带来了扳回一局的希望。可惜，在黑暗如夜的阴谋之中，这点火光不足以照亮现实。王耀的交谈之后，阿尔弗雷德这才知道，过去的那些年月里，亚瑟为什么那样忙碌，出于爱。他猛然意识到，自己浮于表面的爱意，和因为得不到回应而故意反抗亚瑟的行为，真的就如亚瑟所说，还是个孩子。

事到如今，那我就成长给你看。

等着我把你从监狱里带出来，那时候，一定要对我笑啊。如同20岁的亚瑟一般，阿尔弗雷德在王耀的带领下，迅速地成长了起来。王耀带回的证据对敌人来说是一大打击，但是，没有足够的证据来解除亚瑟的罪名。阿尔弗雷德丢掉了一切娱乐，专注于搜集到的一切信息，他相信自己一定能从中找到钥匙，能打开监狱大门的钥匙。

部分叛党被王耀镇压，但依然有看不见的敌人在等待机会。等到阿尔弗雷德因为找不到证据而让亚瑟葬送了生命，等他失去这世界上的亲近之人，等他失控而露出破绽的时候，狠狠地给他致命一击。到那时候，就算阿尔弗雷德有了值得被称为国王的资本，也不堪一击。因此，敌人蛰伏着，安静地等待亚瑟的处决之日。

时间冷漠无情，最后一天，阿尔弗雷德摘下了成功的果实，还没来得及品尝，他就被盘旋在红苹果之上的毒蛇给咬了一口——一名反叛贵族露出了狐狸尾巴，他豪赌一场，趁阿尔弗雷德还没洗清亚瑟的罪名，掉包了监狱里的犯人，杀掉亚瑟，扔在了乱葬岗。

阿尔弗雷德没能赶上。

09

“虽然我很相信你的自愈能力，但是，你的伤真的没问题吗？”

“已经好得差不多了。”

下午带着英国像昨天那样重新逛了一遍圣詹姆斯公园，他还是没能想起什么。美国没有泄气，他大概还有点享受这样的英国。一个没有记忆的英国，令他感到他们似乎站到了同一个位置上。而且，他们今天还照上了一张照片，干了许许多多以往不能干的事情。虽然，现在他们不能做爱，但美国没来由地被幸福感包围着。晚饭他们吃了一顿大餐，之后便回到了旅馆。

“真的吗？我看看。”

英国的帽子、手杖和外套，在进门口的时候已经脱下了，现在他的上身只有马甲和衬衫。美国提出了这个要求之后，他脱掉了马甲，一颗又一颗地解开衬衫的纽扣，露出缠着绷带的身体。绷带的结是美国打的，似乎在背后，英国找不到。

“可以帮我把绷带解开吗？”

“噢！噢！好的。”

美国走到英国身后，找到了那个情急之中他打的两个死结。看起来还挺难解的，美国想着。但是，更困难地是移开自己的视线。这个角度，英国的后颈、光裸的后背、精瘦的腰可以看得清清楚楚。沿着肌肉线条往下，隐隐约约还能看到尾椎后的臀缝，藏在马裤下面。一览无遗，美国不由自主地重重吞咽了一下，喉结滚动。

“怎么了吗？”

“没什么！”美国赶紧解开死结，“结有点难解。”

不能对现在的英国有色情的想法啊！美利坚！他在心里对自己大喊，一鼓作气地解掉了那个解。他抓住绷带松开的那一端，绕道英国前面去。噢，老天，到前面去你还能看到昨晚被自己咬红的乳头，你在干什么啊。

“谢谢。”

“不用不用，我去给你弄点喝的。”

“看来我真的不是普通人，瞧，已经好得差不多了。”

“Lucky！”美国匆匆离开了这个房间。

英国坐在床边，低头抚摸着肋骨上方深深的伤口。他记得这道伤是什么人搞出来的，那人十分着急，都没好好确认他死亡没，就急着脱身了。那么，这说明，事情一定有转机了，他只需要等待。英国又看了这屋子一眼，这次，他的眼神不再是冰冷的审视。

来的时候把这伤带来了，那个笨蛋国家的哥哥应该没有大碍……

开门的声音传来，美国回到了房间，他的手上多了一个银色托盘。托盘里放着几个鸡蛋，一瓶朗姆酒，还有一罐砂糖，两只杯子。美国把托盘放到壁炉前的桌子上，然后拿起钳子，夹住铁片放进火里烤。

“我们来喝菲利普酒！”

“你忘了我的伤口还没痊愈吗？”

“不用担心，酒精含量很低的。而且，这种晚上喝菲利普酒，什么烦恼都不会有！”美国又笑了，“要一起来做吗?虽然你不是很擅长做饭，但是调酒应该没问题吧？”他的神情里带着一丝怀疑。

“告诉我要做什么。”

“把鸡蛋和糖加到朗姆酒里打匀就可以了。”

英国走到美国身旁，拿起酒瓶，倒进了两个杯子里。打蛋的时候差点失败，但还是成功打进杯子里了。英国往里面加糖，拿起勺子搅拌的时候，美国从壁炉里取出铁片，摇了摇，然后插进了杯子中。热菲利普酒就像点燃梅子布丁上的白兰地，酒烧起来发出了嘶嘶声。

“很有趣吧？”美国从英国的绿眼睛里看出他的兴致。

“这样就可以喝了吗？”

“我看看，啊！铁片太烫了，蛋白有些凝固了，快，我们来喝吧。”

美国取出两杯酒中的铁片，粗糙地整理了一下桌面，将一杯酒递给英国，然后拿起另一杯酒。夜晚的伦敦带着凉意，喝上一杯菲利普酒，再安然入睡，一整天的疲劳就消失了。

“好甜。”

“是你放太多糖了，不过很好喝吧？”

“很好喝。”

10

灵魂共鸣似的，拖着沉沉的礼服，他朝他走去。


End file.
